Eternity
by Ranma064
Summary: Eternity, will you stay with me for eternity Kunimitsu? Same story, different Summary, tons of OOC ... TezuFuji.
1. Chapter 1

Fuji looked around the tennis courts for Tezuka, not spotting the buchou, he slightly frowned before putting his mask back into place. Syusuke looked around again, only to be disappointed, today was the day he was going to tell Tezuka that he loved him, instead of hinting at it or playing pranks on his friend.

"Something wrong Fuji?" Oishi's voice asked from behind him, causing the tensai to jump.

"Is there something you needed Oishi-kun?"

"I was wondering if something was wrong, you looked like you were searching for someone." Concern was plainly written all over Oishi's face and voice, that was the mother of Seigaku for you.

"Have you seen Tezuka-buchou?"

"Hai, he came down with a fever this afternoon and had to go home. Fuji-kun?"

If there was one thing about Tezuka that Fuji was certain about, is that Tezuke never got sick! Fuji heard Oishi talking to him subconsciously but could only think about Tezuka. Why did it have to be today? "Fuji-kun!" Oishi yelled at the unresponsive tensai in front of him.

"huh? Oishi, what is it?" He didn't care if his voice was harsh, or if his mask had slipped slightly. Fuji only knew one thing, and that "thing" was Tezuka.

"My teacher wanted me to give Tezuka these papers but I can't go, would you please go for me?"

"Of course," it was then that Fuji realized that his mask had slipped to he quickly smiled sweetly, if you want to call it sweet, and took the papers Oishi was holding out to him. "Bye," he said quickly, making himself walk slowly towards Tezuka's house.

When he got there ten minutes later, which to him felt like eternity, he knocked lightly on the door.

----------

"Nya, Oishi, was Fujiko-chan acting strange?" Eiji asked as he pounced on his partner.

"Hai, he seemed unnerved, I wonder what was wrong."

"Nya! He's probably going to confess his love to Tezuka-buchou!" Eiji yelled out.

"Shhh! Tezuka-" Oishi stopped himself before saying anymore to his hyperactive boyfriend.

"Whats going on! Nya! Tell me Oishi! Pleeeease!" Eiji whined. Oishi blushed slightly and said nothing, but instead captured Eiji's lips with is own.

---------

"Fuji? What are you doing here?" Tezuka asked, looking quite healthy. Fuji smiled at his buchou and gave a quick explanation, holding out the papers for Tezuka to see. Nodding, Tezuka invited Fuji inside for some drinks.

Fuji waited quietly on the couch as Tezuka made both of them glasses of water. His thoughts were chaotic, wondering if he should just blurt out what he'd been wanting to say all day. Fuji's thoughts were quickly interrupted with a glass being put in front of him by Tezuka, whom sat down beside him.

"You do not look sick, Tezuka-buchou." All Fuji received was a small nod. "Ditching school?"

"I wanted to speak with you alone, Fuji." Tezuka leaned over to Fuji, whom, at the moment, was surprised, and placed his lips over Fuji's. It took Fuji only a second to respond to the kiss, allowing Tezuka's tongue to eagerly explore his mouth, and battle with their tongue. Panting, they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"I love you, Kunimitsu" Fuji stated suddenly, blue stared at brown daring him to contradict him.

"As do I, Syusuke." Tezuka couldn't help but smile, his plan had worked after all, ditching school wasn't was bad as he thought.

"Will I always be Syusuke to you and Kunimitsu to me?" Fuji sat up, his serious eyes stared at Tezuka's brown ones.

Tezuka pulled the small tensai into an embrace, "of course, Syusuke to me, Kunimitsu to you … for eternity."

_But what is eternity? Forever right? Will you stay with me for all eternity Kunimitsu? Will you love me forever? _

**Authors notes--------**

… **This is my first fanfic … so I know the characters are all OOC and … by the way, Fuji had been planning it for weeks which is why he was acting strange, and as you read, Tezuka planned to tell Fuji about his feelings too, so he played sick, and Oishi was in on the scheme too.**

**Please Review, I know how easy it is to just, read and leave cause I do it too but I'm thinking of continuing it… five reviews and I'll continue. K waves If anyone wants to proof read it then just e-mail me, and I'll let you! **


	2. Chapter 2

_But what is eternity? Forever right? Will you stay with me for all eternity Kunimitsu? Will you love me forever?_

_-----------------------_

Although no one knew what happened that day, everyone had his or her suspicions, especially Eiji. He would not leave his poor doubles partner alone. Oishi seriously regretted ever mentioning anything about Tezuka when Eiji joked about Fuji being in love with Tezuka.

However, when Fuji ran up to his buchou and grabbed Tezuka's hand, he was quite puzzled that Tezuka would let Fuji do something like that in public. His answer was apparent when Tezuka pulled his hand away, leaving a very confused and hurt Tensai.

"Fuji-kun, did everything go well with Tezuka?" He asked simply, knowing Fuji would already be aware of what Tezuka had done.

"Hai, everything went fine." While Fuji didn't show it, he was exceedingly hurt when Tezuka pulled his hand away from him. Smiling to Oishi, Fuji started to head toward the tennis courts.

-------------------------A week later/After school-----------------------------

"ALL OF YOU 100 LAPS FOR HAVING SMALL TALK DURING PRACTICE," all of the regulars groaned when they head this, obviously not wanting to run that much.

Fuji just smiled and said, "Aw, Buchou-" he never had to finish, Tezuka yelled out that they only had to run half as many as before. As Fuji jogged off to run the laps, Tezuka pulled him back quickly.

"I need to speak with you after practice, I already told Oishi that I would lock up." Fuji nodded to him and started to run the laps.

Fuji waited inside the tennis club for Tezuka, almost dreading what would happen, had Tezuka decided that he didn't want to be with him? Was Fuji not good enough or something? He knew that he didn't deserve to be with him but still, was Tezuka going to leave him after only one day?

He was brought out of his thoughts when the door creaked open, but it wasn't Tezuka standing there, it was someone Fuji had hoped his could forget, but never could.

"Kazumoto-san, what are you doing here? I thought you stayed in America," where you belong, Fuji added silently. Sasuke chuckled at his statement, smirking slightly.

"I guess I just couldn't live without you, Syusuke." He smirked again when he said Fuji's name, this angered the prodigy, Fuji could barely contain the words he wanted to use.

"You have no right to call me that, Kazumoto. You shouldn't be here, leave now." Fuji opened his eyes, showing one pure emotion, anger. Kazumoto's smile left his face as he grabbed Fuji's wrist, pulling him roughly to him.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that Syusuke-chan, it may get you in trouble." Fear replaced anger and he tried to get away from Kazumoto. "Struggling?" He said while tightening his grip, "Your such a fool Fuji," His lips crushed Fuji's at the same moment that the door opened.

Tezuka's eyes opened in shock, "Fuji you-" Fuji pushed Kazumoto away quickly and ran over to Kunimitsu.

"Kunimitsu, please! Its not what it looks like, please, Kunimitsu please!" Fuji pleaded with Tezuka over and over but got no response until Tezuka roughly pushed Fuji away from him.

"Not what it looks like? Don't call me Kunimitsu Fuji, you no longer have that right."

"Kunimitsu, no, please god, its not what it looks like! I swear its not what-" Tezuka had hit him. This was the only thing that processed through his mind at the moment, Tezuka had slapped him, hard. Tears came to his eyes, his hand holding his cheek.

"uh … I'm sorry I-" He tried to touch Fuji but his hand was held back, by none other but Kazumoto.

"Who are you?" He glared at Tezuka as if he were a insect.

"Fuji's boyfriend, Tezuka Kunimitsu, who are you?" While they were in a glaring contest, Fuji quietly ran from the room, wanting to be anywhere than here, problem was that it was currently raining. Minutes passed until Tezuka finally asked where Fuji was.

"… that ! He ran away!" when Tezuka heard this statement, his fist connected with Kazumoto's jaw. He didn't say anything just ran after Fuji.

-----------------

Fuji ran, he didn't stop, he didn't know where he was headed, all he knew was that he had to get away from Kazumoto. He'd been hurt bad enough a year ago, he didn't want history to repeat itself. Without knowing it, he ended up at the park where he and Yuuta used to play as children. Sighing to himself, Fuji sat down on the swing and rested his head on the chain. He didn't want this, why did Kazumoto have to come now? When things where just looking good. When he finally loved someone, Kunimitsu, his Kunimitsu.

His eyes closed, and the last of the suns rays disappeared over the horizon.

_Please god, if you have any mercy at all …._

**I know its short, I took a little bit more time on this chapter … please review. PLEASE!**

**I BEG OF YOU!**

_**Thanks for all of my other reviewer people …. I love you all ….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Please god, if you have any mercy at all …._

_-----------------_flashback----------------------

_The sun shone brightly outside the window of Fuji's room, even so, he and his companion decided to stay indoors on this lovely day. Fuji lay idly on the bed talking about miscellaneous things to Kazumoto. _

"_I can't believe I'm actually moving, I wish you could come too Keiji, but I don't think your parents would actually move to Japan just because of me."_

"_Fuji, I love you."_

_At this confession, Fuji's eyes snapped wide open in surprise. He did not expect to hear that. His profound blue eyes studied the other boy before he let out a hefty sigh._

"_I'm sorry Keiji… I'm in love with someone else." Fuji replied as truthfully and as sensitively as he could. One thing the tensai hated was seeing his family or friends in pain. However, if it had to be done, then he'd may as well do it in a manner what would leave the least amount of damage. Kazumoto stared at Syusuke in surprise, which soon developed into anger. The taller boy started to shake slightly, in obvious rage._

"_Am I not good enough for you? Is it because I am five years older than you are? Is it because we're both male?" Tears threatened to fall down Keiji's face, "Who?" Fuji's eyes left Kazumoto and stared at the floor._

"_I don't know his name…." Fuji answered hesitantly shifting his gaze to the ripples that covered the bed, "but the moment I saw him… I don't know who he is, but I know that what I felt wasn't normal." Disbelief masked Kazumoto's features. His Syusuke was in love with some guy he didn't even know! But that wasn't true. Syusuke wasn't his and Syusuke will never be his, but Kazumoto didn't care at the moment. He hastily grabbed Fuji's arms and pulled him to a rough kiss._

_Fuji began to panic as soon as those lips touched his. The only thing he could think of was to pull away from him, not wanting to have this type of contact with his friend. However, Kazumoto was determined that he was going to have Fuji, even if it was only for one night. He couldn't bear the thought of Fuji in bed with another._ _Even if Fuji did not want him, even if Fuji would never care for him, Keiji was NOT going to let some alien deflower Fuji. Not while he was alive._

"_Kazumoto, stop!" Fuji cried. But he didn't stop, he wouldn't stop, he didn't want to stop. He easily overpowered Fuji, bending him to his will with force. Keiji paid no attention to Fuji's pleas, or to his tears. He kept going, knowing well that Fuji's family wasn't there._

_Forty minutes passed, though it seemed an eternity for the young tensai. Kazumoto was standing above Fuji with a smug smile plastered upon his face. He looked down at Fuji's naked, shacking body. Fuji didn't need to look up to know that Kazumoto's dark eyes were upon him. Unconsciously he curled up, hugging his knees and cried. He cried his whole heart out._

_Kazumoto roughly grabbed Fuji by his arm. In one swift motion he pulled him up and slapped him across the face. "If you tell anyone, I swear you will never be happy again. I will make your life a living hell. After all, you wouldn't want Yuuta to get hurt would you?"_

_Keiji watched as Fuji's blue eyes widen in fear followed by a violent shake of his head from side to side. Fuji opened his mouth in a poor attempt to speak, but no sound came out. "I'm glad you agree," Keiji muttered as he dropped Fuji to the floor. He was still angered from the earlier events._

"_If this is love… Then I don't want it," Fuji's words were barely audible. His was voice shaking and he was trying his best to stop the tears that were flowing in rivers down his face. Kazumoto paused at the doorway as heard the hushed statement. He made his way briskly over to Fuji grabbing the honey strands and pulling the smaller boy towards him. Fuji cried out in pain as Kazumoto dragged him to his feet._

"_All right then, when you finally find this mystery person, I swear I'll come back and ruin your perfect ending, my dear Syusuke. Nothing lasts for eternity. Not even love." With those words, Keiji fully dressed himself, and walked out of Fuji's room and from his life… The tensai hoped._

_---------------------End of Flashback------------------_

Fresh tears glimmered on the surface of Fuji's cheeks as he woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer at the park, but on someone's bed. There was a twisting feeling in his gut as fear found its way to his mind thinking that it might be Kazumoto's room. Seeing a hugged chocolate colored bear leaning against the wall, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Nya you're awake. You've been asleep with a fever for two whole days! I thought you were going to die!" Fuji's head snapped up in attention as Eiji bounced into the room, relieved that Fuji was finally conscious. "What were you doing sleeping in the rain Fuji? If I hadn't found you…" He didn't finish, wanting to leave the some unanswered question unanswered.

"I'm sorry Eiji," Fuji smiled reassuringly to his friend, "I was being careless."

"Well be more careful! Everyone on the team was worried about you! Every single one of them came to see you, even Tezuka!" Eiji grinned at the last statement, "nya, did something happen Fuji?"

"Tezuka came? That was nice of him," Fuji replied as casually as he could. He didn't want to talk about this right now. Fuji had to admit that he was very lucky that he ended up here and not with Kazumoto, but Eiji was really starting to give him a headache, "Eiji, I should leave now, what time is it?"

"Uh, its about six o'clock. Stay for dinner! Isn't your family gone right now?" Fuji blinked. He had totally forgotten that Yumiko had left for a trip with her friends; his mother and father were on a joy trip for god knows what to god knows where; Yuuta of course was staying at his dorm room at St. Rudolph…

"Yes, they are, but I'll be fine--"

"NO! You're staying for dinner! That's final! You're still sick Fuji and you need a good home cooked meal! No buts! Oh, I should invite everyone… By the way I'm cooking tonight!" The redhead said proudly. Fuji couldn't help but to let his eyes open, wide in shock. What was that? He's going to invite the entire team? Including Tezuka? Fuji just couldn't deal with this right now.

"I don't think you should invite the entire—" The hyperactive member of the Golden Pair interrupted the tensai once again.

"No! This is a welcoming party for you!"

"Welcoming party? What are you welcoming me to?"

"Your return to reality, of course! Nya! Since you've been asleep for two whole days I thought it'd be nice if you got a welcoming party!" Fuji stared at the redhead in astonishment. Two days? Two entire days? Did he somehow miss that statement earlier?

"You really don't have too ..."

"But I already called Oishi and everyone…" Well that wasn't a surprise. One could always trust good old Eiji, doing things without thinking them through first or asking for that matter …… but when exactly did the redhead had the time to call them? "Nya Fuji, what happened to you?"

"What happened to me? What are you talking about?" Fuji looked at Eiji confused, how did he know something happened? He could have just fallen asleep in the rain.

"Nya, you have a bruise on your face and arm, what happened?" Fuji touched his face, lightly pushing down on his cheek. He winced at pain registered itself in his brain. Putting his hand down, he smiled at Eiji.

In order to divert Eiji's attention, he said, "Eiji, if you don't start to cook now you won't get done cooking before the team arrives." Luckily it worked, without another thought, Eiji ran from the room quickly.

Fuji sighed to himself and lay down, staring dully at the ceiling. He just wanted to die right now. A quick slit of the wrist and it would all be over in a minute or two. But he didn't want to die; the only thing he wanted right now was Kunimitsu, his Kunimitsu.

**-----------------------Authors notes**

**OMG I got more than one review! Amazing! I say that every time don't I? sweat drop**

**The beta is URCHIN! She's the best! hugs Urchin Thank you urchin!**

**Yamatoforever: Hope you liked the chapter … is it what you expected at all? You were half right … heehee Thanks for your review. (you remember your first review right? That review is what got me to write the next chapter, thanks a whole lot)**

**Lunaris: Thanks for reviewing (twice) I really don't see the need to write all of the pairs down, only the main one. It takes too much room. Heehee**

**Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Badluck-ngprod: First off I love your pen name! Bad luck forever! Lol Thanks for your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

----Flashback-----

"_Kunimitsu, you have very nice shoulders," Fuji smiled when Tezuka gave him a weird look. He turned his back to the smaller boy and continued to take off his shirt; until he felt soft hands on his shoulders, caressing them._

"_Syusuke, what are you doing?" A simple enquiry, with a touch of irritation, but that was expected of Tezuka. _

"_Giving you a massage," it was like a game they played, where there were no rules. Fuji's hands skilfully massaged Tezuka's shoulders. Unintentionally, Tezuka let a small, pleasurable moan escape from his parted lips. Consequently, Fuji chuckled slightly and continued with the massage. He is wining this round._

"_Syusuke, stop, I need to get dressed."_

"_But you don't want me too," he said casually to his buchou as he continued with the massage, earning yet another moan from Tezuka. Not wanting to lose this round, Tezuka turned around facing the startled tensai. With one swift movement, he captured the prodigy's lips with his own._

_It lasted for only a few seconds, but Fuji was flustered after it. Damn, he'd lost the upper hand. He watched silently for a moment, observing Tezuka as he dressed himself. He hugged his lover from behind as a last attempt to win the unknown game. _

"_I love you, Kunimitsu." His voice sounded almost like a plea, as it always did when he said those word, as if he doesn't believe he will hear those same words directed at him from Tezuka. _

"_I love you too, Syusuke," for some reason he always had to say it back. There was no stopping it, he wished he had a better answer for Syusuke, but he could think of nothing else to say. Prying Fuji's arms from around him, he finished getting dressed and headed for the door. After giving Fuji a look that asked if he was coming, the Tensai happily followed him out the door._

---------End of Flashback------

A tear escaped Fuji's eyelids, the same tears he had earlier held back. His body curled up in a ball, his hands clutching at the blankets.

"Kunimitsu, I miss you so much," with those words on his lips, he did something he wished he wouldn't; he sobbed, he must have been loud because a worried Eiji ran into the room, but didn't say anything. He watched Fuji with sad eyes, wanting to ask why his friend was crying but couldn't; he just simply sat down beside him, and held Fuji in his arms until the Tensai cried himself into a deep sleep.

"What happened Fuji?" Eiji asked softly. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping boy, Eiji called Oishi and softly told him to come over.

It only took moments for Oishi to appear at his side. Without asking questions, he helped Eiji cover Fuji's small frame. Once they went into the kitchen, Oishi finally spoke, "What happened to Fuji?" Eiji sighed in reply, motioning for Oishi to help him prepare the meat loaf.

"Nya Oishi, I'm really worried about Fuji. He didn't tell me what happened and suddenly after I left the room, only minutes after he woke up, I heard him crying." Oishi didn't know how to reply to the statement, so he continued to cut onions.

"Oishi! Those bruises didn't just appear on Fuji's face and arm! Someone hurt him and he's not telling us! I'm his BEST friend, he should trust me!"

"I don't think this is a matter of trust Eiji, maybe he doesn't tell you for a reason. After all, Fuji never does anything unless he has a reason right?"

"Nya … I want to believe that but something just doesn't feel right. Someone hit Fuji, hard, and if I find out who it was … I swear by my aunt's grave that he'll wish he were dead." Eiji's eyes narrowed darkly, and he violently stabbed the meat.

Oishi, slightly scared, gently removed the knife from Eiji's hand. "Eiji put the meatloaf in the oven." When Eiji made no movement, Oishi quietly did the job for him. "Eiji, nothing is going to get done if you keep standing there."

Before Eiji could answer, Oishi's lips captured Eiji's in a soft, calming, and gentle kiss. Just as Oishi had expected, Eiji immediately started to blush. Taking Eiji's hands into his own, Oishi guided his flustered boyfriend to the couch.

"Eiji, everything will be fine okay?" Oishi half smirked at Eiji and said, "and isn't it my job to worry?" Eiji jumped up from his seat on the couch, and pounced on Oishi.

"NYA, OISHI!" Eiji yelled into Oishi's ear before saying softly, "I know you're right but … I just can't shake this feeling of dread. It's like a dark cloud is hovering over Fuji's head, and he can't make it go away!"

"Dark cloud?" Oishi questioned.

"Yeah, like something happened to him and the hurt still lingers, like a dark cloud! It's a metaphor!"

"No, it's a simile," Eiji frowned at Oishi's comment and started to pout. He said something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "whatever" and sat back down on the couch.

A pregnant pause filled the room for several minutes, until the door bell rang suddenly. Eiji immediately jumped from his seat and ran to the door, leaving Oishi behind him. He opened the door and saw the Seigaku Regular's standing outside.

"You going to let us in Eiji?" Momoshiro asked before Eiji moved away from the door, allowing them to come inside.

"Nya, you guys came early! Fuji is asleep right now but you all can go visit if you want to! Nya!"

"Ie, data," Inui stated as he made his way upstairs, followed by the rest of the Regulars.

Tezuka looked down at Fuji and immediately notice the tears stains upon the tensai's angelic face. His thumb brushed the skin beneath Fuji's eyes. The smaller boy leaned into his touch, Tezuka smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Syusuke," Tezuka said when the other regulars left. The sadness in his voice was overwhelming even though he tried to hide it. Tezuka had never felt this way toward anyone. "Why are you such a mystery? Why can't I solve you?"

"Maybe he isn't something that can be solved, Tezuka." Eiji's sudden sharp voice penetrated his thoughts and he whirled around quickly. "Is that what you want, Tezuka, to understand everything about Fujiko?"

When Tezuka didn't answer Eiji slowly began to walk away from the door and into the hallway. Before he went down the stairs he added:

"Maybe Fujiko-chan doesn't want to be understood. But then; maybe he does."

Tezuka couldn't tell you how long he stared at the empty doorway, but his eyes eventually strayed back to his lover's small delicate form. He couldn't help but wince when he saw the dark bruise contrasting against Fuji' s skin and remember that no one else but himself was the cause of that dark mark.

"Kunimitsu?" At first Tezuka thought he was hearing things but that idea died immediately when his own chocolate colored eyes met Fuji's blue.

" … I'm here … Syusuke," before Tezuka could realize what was happening, Fuji was in his arms. Unconsciously he tightened his grip on the sobbing tensai, "I love you …" was all he could get out before he claimed Fuji's lips with his own.

Fuji's lips willingly parted after Tezuka licked his bottom lip; asking for entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance before Tezuka finally won; exploring every cavern of Fuji's mouth as if memorizing it.

Reluctantly, they parted for breath; both grasping for the much needed air.

"You taste like apple pie, Kunimitsu, were you eating pie for lunch?" Tezuka never answered the question but Fuji had never expected him too. Instead, Tezuka answered with a question of his own.

"Who is Kazumoto, Syusuke?" Fuji stiffened in his arms and attempt to get away from him. He did not want to talk about that now. "I won't make you answer if you don't want to, but I would like to know."

" … He was a childhood friend," Fuji didn't want to even think about h is ex-friend so instead he decided to change the topic, "do I small meatloaf?"

"Yeah, Eiji made it and if we don't go downstairs soon he'll probably have a heart attack." Tezuka said in his normal monotone voice.

"Did you just attempt to make a joke, Kuni-chan!"

"Maybe …."

"hehehe, you did!" Fuji stifled a laugh. Tezuka was so easy to manipulate sometimes but he supposed that maybe he was going a bit far when all he got as an answer was silence.

"Don't be like that Kuni-chan! Lets go down and eat it; I bet its really good." Fuji basically ran down the stairs as if he had never been sick. Tezuka let a small smile come to his lips; Kazumoto could go to hell. Fuji was his and no one would take him away.

------------------------------------------------------

Kazumoto scowled as he glared at the house in front of him. This is where Fuji was and he was not going to leave without getting to make sure he was okay! Boldly, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

When the door opened he was greeted with the smell of meatloaf and a bouncy red haired teenager. Kazumoto began to wonder if he had tracked the tensai correctly or if he was at the wrong house.

"Excuse me, is Fuji Syusuke here?" He asked audaciously; hiding his discomfort.

"Nya, yes Fujiko-chan is here! Who are you?"

"My name is Kazumoto. I'm an old childhood friend of Syusuke; could I please see him?"

"NYA! FUJI THERES A STRANGE PERSON HERE FOR YOU! HE SAYS HE'S A FRIEND OF YOURS!" Kazumoto inwardly winced at the sound but kept a straight face, "oh, and I'm Kikumaru Eiji!"

"Saa, Kazumoto-san, what are you doing here?" Fuji's voice asked from behind Eiji. Tezuka was standing protectively behind Fuji with his hand resting on the tensai's waist. The sight made Kazumoto's blood boil.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. But I didn't know you had such a wonderful friend to take care of you," he smiled at Eiji, "I'm not worried any longer.

"Nya, Kazumoto why don't you stay for dinner! I made enough meat loaf for everyone!"

"No."

Eiji turned to Tezuka in confusion. By Tezuka's unwavering death glare set on Kazumoto it was obvious that Tezuka hated the man. Could it had been Kazumoto that hurt Fuji?

"It is obvious that I am not welcome here. I'm sorry Fuji, I'll have to stop by before I leave." Kazumoto sent Fuji a smirk that made shudders run down his slim body. "Bye, bye"

"Tezuka, why do you not like Kazumoto?" Eiji asked after Kazumoto was out of earshot. Fortunately for Kazumoto; Tezuka never answered the question.

After dinner Tezuka volunteered to make sure Fuji went home safely. He was about to leave when Fuji insisted that he go upstairs with him.

"Tezuka," Fuji said softly as he sat down on his bed. Tracing patterns in the soft fabric he said, "What would you do if I told you that I wanted … you to make love to me?" Fuji had said this so softly that Tezuka almost thought that he imagined it.

Tezuka walked over to Fuji and softly began to kiss him. Soon the kiss evolved into something deeper until Tezuka broke it. He gazed into Fuji's blue eyes before whispering:

"I love you, Fuji Syusuke, and it would be my pleasure."

_**------------------------------Authors notes----------------------**_

_**Hallo! Its been a long time since I've updated no? I'm sorry if about half way though it seemed a little weird … the writing I mean. **_

_**Thank you for reading this story!**_

**_furuba-ffx-inuyasha_****_: Thank you for reviewing. I'll try to write more next time but I'm at a writers block right now. I'm not sure what I want to happen in this story! If you have any ideas please tell me immediately._**

**_Fightingdreamer5_****_: Hello! I have finally updated! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_yamatoforever_****_: I really do hope you like this chapter. I must say that your reviews have been really extremely helpful. I was thinking about Kazumoto walking in as Tezuka and Fuji are about to do some stuff … heehee. THAT would be when Kazumoto would blurt out the truth … like that? Please give me new ideas! I've got a bit of a writers block …._**

**_OnEcRaZyGaL_****_: lol, thanks for reading._**

**_Alaena Flame Dragonstar_****_: he does, but he's not making a connection to Kazumoto to "evil guy" that Fuji had told him about. I'll get to that later._**

_**AND TO EVERYONE ELSE: Thank you for reviewing to my story! Please do so again!**_


	5. Chapter 5

That night Tezuka just held Fuji in his arms while he slept. It was then that he thought about all that happened. In the last few days he and Fuji had just had their first relationship threatening fight and frankly; it frightened him. He wanted Fuji all to himself but was that too selfish? Would that ruin their relationship? Was it even supposed to work out from the start?

Tezuka Kunimitsu had never been more scared than this in his entire life. Had he really grown as foolish as to count on Fuji ruining his schedule with his random acts? Was it possible that he had mistaken admiration for love?

No. His mind answered him. Of course not; he really did love Fuji with every fiber of his being. Then why was his mind bombarding him with questions? Why did he feel so insecure? Was it because of Kazumoto?

Tezuka let out a bright smile that was only meant for Fuji's eyes and he felt the smaller boy squirm to get a more comfortable position. He lightly kissed his honey brown haired angel on the forehead before closing his own eyes and falling into oblivion.

Fuji opened his eyes the moment that he felt Tezuka fall asleep. Silently; he untangled himself from Tezuka and went down to the kitchen.

Unwanted insecurities wormed their way into his sleep deprived brain as he drank from a teddy bear cup.

Was he being unfair in not telling Tezuka? Would Tezuka leave him because he was tainted and dirty? Would his experiences hinder him when he decided to finally make love with Tezuka? Would he be able to handle it? Will Kazumoto haunt him for all eternity? Will Tezuka keep his promise?

Fuji didn't move when he heard Tezuka making a cup of tea for himself. Only when Tezuka sat beside him did he finally react.

"Do you think we're moving too fast, Tezuka?" Tezuka raised his eyebrow slightly at the use of his sir name but didn't say anything about it.

"…"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes," Tezuka replied uncertainly, "we're only fourteen … having sex is irresponsible."

"But you said earlier that you-"

"I said that I would make love to you … I love you Syusuke … I wouldn't just be having sex with you." A warm smile crossed over Fuji's face and he placed his cup on the table.

"I love you too, Kuni-chan." Once again Tezuka raised his eyebrow but this time it was at the sudden use of a nickname. They walked hand in hand back to the bedroom; finally, peaceful sleep fell upon both boys as they laid together tucked between the sheets.

"I love you so much …" Fuji whispered before sleep finally taking over. He had Tezuka … he didn't need anything else … nothing else.

------------------------------

Inside his mind Kazumoto screamed silently to himself. He held his binoculars against the window and spied at the two lovers.

"Damn," he muttered when Tezuka smiled at the smaller boy. "He just won't go away."

"Sweetie, would you quit spying on them and come to bed? I realize that you want Fuji but can't it wait until morning?" A woman asked from the bed.

Her sparkling blue eyes and long brown hair sparkled in the soft candle light; her name was Izumi Mimiru. Mother to Fuji Syusuke, the woman who had abandoned her own child at the orphanage fourteen years ago, was sprawled out on Kazumoto's bed. She was wearing a pink nightgown, showing off all her curves, and a silk robe.

"Just a moment," he replied.

"Hon, I promise you that you will get Syusuke, after all, a son should listen to his mother." A smirk appeared onto her beautiful face.

"My, you're impatient tonight aren't you? Remember, Fuji Syusuke doesn't even know you exist. I doubt his parent's have even told him that he was adopted; he looks like he belongs there. Except, his gorgeous blue eyes," Kazumoto set down the binoculars and walked over to the bed slowly.

"You think they're gorgeous?"

"Of course," he pressed his lips against hers aggressively and pushed her further into the bed.

"They should be; that's all he got from me," her arms wrapped around his neck. "And all of his good looks; I can definitely believe that he is gay."

"Really? Is it that obvious?"

"Of course, he's too pretty not to be gay. You on the other hand … I have a hard time believing you are in love with a guy. Especially when you are having such a wonderful time with me," Mimiru pulled off his shirt.

"You're good," he muttered between kisses, "but you're not that good …"

I will get you Fuji Syusuke, Kazumoto thought, I swear I will.

------------------------------------------------

"Nya, Fuji, why isn't Tezuka here?" Eiji asked later that day. Tezuka was probably at home, being scolded for not coming home, the image of him being reprimanded made a smile come to Fuji's lips. He had invited Eiji over after he'd left; for some reason he didn't want to be alone.

"He had to go home." Fuji replied. "Do you want anything to drink? Tea? Wine?"

"No thanks … Fuji, what happened last night? You look really happy, Nya!"

"I look happy?" Fuji frowned slightly but a small smile broke out moments later.

"Yeah! It's like when me and Oishi did – err, went for ice cream yesterday! I couldn't stop smiling!" Eiji gave a nervous laugh and rubbed his ear. "What happened Fuji?"

"What did you and Oishi do, Eiji? Besides going for ice cream?" Fuji set a purple mug down in front of Eiji, it was filled with hot chocolate, whom picked it up and brought it up to his lips.

"Nothing," he took a cautious sip of the hot liquid, "what happened to you Fuji?"

"Saa, Tezuka and I … consummated our _love_ …" Fuji lied casually; he absentmindedly fiddled with the blue mug that he was holding.

"WHAT?" Eiji exclaimed, jumping up from his seat, and spilling hot chocolate onto his lap. "OH **SHIT**!"

"I was joking!" Fuji yelled to Eiji's disappearing figure, he was going into the bathroom, before walking after him. Eiji was in the bathroom, the shower to be exact, covered in cold water and shivering.

"You were only joking? Nya, you are going to kill me, Fuji." He whined as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"You're going to kill yourself." Fuji sighed and handed the red head some clothing. "So, you and Oishi … seriously had sex?"

"Two days ago," his face turned a bright shade of crimson, "just that once."

"Saa, and was it good?"

"Of course!" Eiji slipped on the clothes, "Oishi was so wonderful… Nya, Fuji, have you ever done it before?"

He didn't answer the question; instead, he just walked out and pretended as if he never heard. Eiji followed him but didn't ask questions.

"How do you know Kazumoto, Fujiko-chan? I don't like him very much; he should just stay away!"

"He's just an old friend."

"Nya, I still think you should stay away from him. He creeps me out; he just showed up at my house like that … who told him where I lived? I don't remember if he said."

"Neither do I, Eiji, neither do I."

The next day at school was normal; calm and uneventful until Tezuka cornered Fuji in the locker room. They stood there, staring at each other, until Fuji finally broke the silence.

"Tezuka, do you have an extra towel?"

"Yes," he replied. "Syusuke …" Tezuka stood there staring at the smaller man with emotions that unnerved Fuji. He knew what he was going to ask. "What happened with Kazumoto?"

"Nothing," Fuji said a little too quickly. He grabbed his towel, somehow it appeared, and stepped into a shower.

"Syusuke, what happened?"

"Nothing happened Kunimitsu. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know but something did. Tell me Fuji." His jump between the tensai's forename and his first did not go unnoticed by Fuji.

"I don't have anything to tell. Drop it, Tezuka."

"I can't," he heard the water turn on.

"Why not, Tezuka?" Fuji pleaded, "Why can't you let the past be the past?"

"…"

"Answer me, Kunimitsu."

"He's done something to hurt you," Tezuka said.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do; you started to act weird ever since he came here. What did he do?"

"Nothing!" Fuji snapped suddenly. Tezuka's eyes never left him as he began to get dressed; it, once again, unnerved Fuji.

"I'm not stupid," Tezuka said. He didn't care if he was showing his age, for once. His lover was acting strange, has been acting strange, and it was time for him to get to the source: Kazumoto. Something happened between them; now Tezuka had to find out what.

"Of course you are not stupid, buchou."

"Tell me what happened between you and Kazumoto, Syusuke. What is your relationship with him?"

"He is the past; that's all."

"Come with me Fuji," he grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the bus stop. Neither spoke; even after Tezuka took him into a very isolated part of the beach. It had taken them a long time to get there, it was almost sundown.

"Why have you taken me here, Kunimitsu?" He questioned his lover.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Yes, at school during the tennis club."

"No, I mean when we actually _met_. I remember coming here with my mom one evening, it looked a lot like this, and I found you. Sitting here, crying –no- sobbing into your knees."

"Ah, yes, I remember. I was upset about something and got onto a bus to get as far away as possible. Ha, I found this crevice in the rock and hoped no one would find me. But you did; you always do."

"You were making so much noise I can't believe you weren't discovered before."

"I was not making a lot of noise. You just climbed above me and held out you hand … saying it was going to be okay. Even though you didn't even know why I was upset; you had that stern smart look back then too. Why did you bring me out here, Tezuka? I don't recall you talking this much since … Ever."

"Syusuke, ever since that day you haven't left me alone. We never spoke about it; but I'm sure we both remembered it happening." Tezuka watched Fuji climb into the hole.

"I can still fit." Blue eyes looked up at his lover sadly; Tezuka held out his hand.

"Come on; it's getting late."

"Tezuka … Is everything really going to be okay?"

"Of course, love." Tezuka chuckled softly at the pet name, "Everything will be okay; and in the end I will give you eternity."

In his heart Fuji could hear a soft countdown; a countdown towards his inevitable doom. His doomsday was coming; he could feel it but in this moment … Everything was perfect. Their hands fit together as if they were two pieces of a puzzle who had finally found each other.

"Let's get you home." His lover told him as he was pulled up from the crevice.

"Kunimitsu, I am home; home is wherever you are."

"Only you would think of something that corny. … Isn't your family coming home tonight? I thought they were supposed to be home yesterday."

"Change of plans; their flight got delayed so they should be home sometime tonight. They won't mind if you stay over tonight … or forever," he added as an after thought.

"Fuji … I can't stay tonight. I promised that I would go home tonight."

"Promised who?"

"My mother; she was angry that I wasn't home yesterday. Syusuke, I have to go home sometime; you will be fine by yourself." They got onto the bus once it came and sat down beside one another.

"Kuni-chan …" Tezuka raised an eyebrow at the name. "I'll call you Kuni-chan at school if you don't come home with me tonight."

"…"

"I will, Kuni-chan."

"I have to go home; you know that I won't go back on a promise." His eyes wandered over to Fuji's face.

"You're going to have to make it up to me by taking me on a date; a very expensive date," Fuji demanded with that ever present smile. "I really wanted to try that new restaurant called _Spicy Spicy_! Have you heard of it?"

"…"

It continued like this for a very long time, whether Fuji was talking or not Tezuka was silent, but finally they came to Fuji's house. Tezuka did the polite thing, if he were on a date with a girl, and walked him up to the door.

"Night, Kuni-chan; see you tomorrow morning at Tennis practice." Fuji bent down quickly and gave his lover a quick peck on the lips. He was about to go inside when Tezuka grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him into a long passionate kiss.

Fuji felt Tezuka bite his bottom lip, asking for entrance, into the caverns of his mouth. He quickly complied and opened his mouth; feeling Tezuka's tongue dart quickly inside. They fought for dominance; going into an exotic dance that neither would back down from.

Eventually the needs for air forced them to part; and take their breaths in shorter gasps. Fuji licked his lips seductively and wrapped his arms around Tezuka's broad shoulders.

"Good night," Tezuka whispered even as he placed his hands onto Fuji's slender waist.

"Come inside," his lover whispered into his ear softly exhaling hot breath onto his ear.

"I can't," but he knew that he was at Fuji's mercy when a skillful tongue licked his ear exotically. He felt his pants grow too tight for comfort and tried to suppress a pleasured groan.

"Yes you can."

"I promised … Syusuke, stop; I won't be able to control myself in you--" Tezuka groaned audibly when he felt Fuji's arousal rub against his. "Syusuke," he said sternly, or tried too. Finally, he pushed Fuji away gently and began to walk away. "Good night."

"Night, Kuni-chan!" Fuji waved happily, with a smirk on his face, and went inside the house. Tezuka looked at the closed door for a moment before reluctantly leaving the house.

------------------------------------

"ARGH!" Kazumoto shouted just as he threw the binoculars onto the floor. Another woman, a younger one, stepped out of the shower and gave him a look that said she was not happy.

"I paid for those you know," she said. Her blue eyes hardened when she saw them on the floor. "They were expensive because I got the night seeing ones. My mother isn't going to be happy if you break them."

"Mimiru won't care if I broke your dumb binoculars."

"Yes she will. And you're spying on my half-brother, mind you."

"He doesn't know exist, idiot."

"Plus, you're sleeping with his mother; how messed up are you? Never mind, forget I asked. I'm going to bed." She said before slamming the door. Mimiru stepped inside moments later and looked curiously at Kazumoto.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, nothing at all Mimi," his hands expertly lit a cigarette and put it between his lips.

"So we'll begin the rest of the plan tomorrow?" She asked casually sitting down onto the bed.

"Yes," Kazumoto took a long dramatic drag, "we will and it will work."

"Assuming, of course, that he has not told his little boyfriend about you raping him; Kazumoto, you're sure you want to do this right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I will ruin his entire life; every aspect of it. If you love him why do you want to tear away everything he loves and cherishes? He loves his parents, or foster parents, and his boyfriend. Why not just let him be?"

"Shut up," Kazumoto said harshly. "That idiot doesn't deserve Syusuke, I do. You said you would help me; don't go back on your word."

"I never said I was; Kazumoto, calm down. I'll do my part of the deal, don't worry about that. … It looks like it is going to rain again," she murmured to herself.

Rain, thought Kazumoto, I hate it. It's just another factor against my plan to have my Syusuke. Syusuke … I promise you that I will have you. No matter what it takes; I will have you.

**-----------------------------Authors Notes----**

**I'm so sorry it took my SO long to update on this story … Please review again** …


End file.
